


【及影】清醒梦

by Vivisora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisora/pseuds/Vivisora
Summary: * 《好兆头/Good Omens》里的剧情，顺便卖个安利，真的hin好看





	【及影】清醒梦

（上）  
再见面是意料之外，也算情理之中，毕竟宫城就那么大，影山半低着头站在树荫底下，漫天飘洒的杨絮柳絮让他有些不舒服地揉了揉鼻子，忍不住抬头看了一眼不远处正举着两支冰淇淋往这边来的那个人。

这么多年了，及川身上仍然有着少年的意气风发，笑起来时永远自信而耀眼，这让影山多少觉得有些不可思议，但转念一想，他的确也理应是这样的人，永远让人移不开眼，永远让他沉迷而贪恋。

四月还未到盛夏那般酷暑，影山接过冰淇淋时两人的手指猝不及防地相碰，又在下一秒触电般撤开距离。影山掩饰着自己的慌乱迅速将冰淇淋往嘴里塞，果不其然被冻得牙齿一哆嗦，整个人差点没蹦起来三丈高。

他听到身旁及川“噗嗤”笑出了声。

影山松了口气，浑身的不自在仿佛瞬间一扫而空。

他隐约记得和及川在一起时也是个春天。

那是满城风絮遍地落樱的季节，风起时每一颗柳树都吟着白茫茫轻飘飘的飞絮，每一丝每一团都是一株柳轻声低和的音符。地上铺了薄薄一层梨花白，不似深秋落叶那样厚实而柔软，却像泼墨画似的肆意泼洒在地面上，带着鲜润而柔情的色彩。

四月的阳光已经足够温暖了，但影山仍然紧张得手脚冰凉。他半仰着脸期许而不安地望着及川，对方耳根有些发红，攥紧了衣角的双手几乎将那一小块布料在掌心揉得发皱。

他其实隐约能猜到及川想对他说什么，事实上他甚至也在心底隐隐期待着那一句话。他不是笨蛋，时间久了也能从对方的口是心非中察觉出来那么一丝别扭的关心与不一样的情愫。但他们之间始终像是隔着一层雾蒙蒙的毛玻璃，谁也不说破，彼此都心知肚明却又默契地不越过最后的边界。

“喜欢”两个字轻飘飘地落进耳朵里时，影山不争气地有些脸颊微红。

他从没听过及川用如此温柔的语调说话，一字一句拆开成一个个尾音发颤的音节，泠然作响地敲击着他的耳膜与心脏。影山被那双茶色眼眸认真的目光严丝合缝地包裹起来，满腔的喜欢在胸腔中欢腾雀跃地乱窜，他几乎失去了思考的能力，下意识稀里糊涂地就点了头。

我可以吻你吗，飞雄？

及川隐忍而期待的声音在他耳畔响起，然而这更像是一个礼节性的询问，还没等他来得及回答，对方已经急不可耐地上前了半步，踩碎了满地梨花白，高大的身影遮挡住了春日的灿烂千阳。

对方熟悉的气息铺天盖地而来，伴随着一阵清风吹拂过，又纷纷扬扬落了漫天花雨，一片花瓣飘飘悠悠地停在影山的唇上，指甲盖那么小一瓣，柔软发白得几乎能被阳光穿透，影山还没反应过来，及川的唇瓣已经温柔地覆了上来。

那是最初的吻，唇齿间溢满了属于春天的花香。

后来他们也有过很多次的亲吻，有时是在夏天的海边，海浪像是佩然生响的足环，绕着两人光裸的脚踝灿然作花，绵长缱绻的亲吻夹杂着海风湿润咸腥的凉意；有时是在秋天的街角，风衣被吹得鼓起露出修长的双腿，影山被萧瑟秋风吹得睁不开眼，及川忙不迭地将人圈进怀里挡风，低头猝不及防地偷走一个冰冰凉凉的吻；也有时是在冬天的雪地，人间草木皆是白茫茫一片好干净，柔软厚实的积雪让影山凭空生出下一秒就会整个陷进去的错觉，他牙齿还在打颤便措手不及地被及川拉进怀里吻住，落在唇瓣上的雪花凉丝丝的，被及川滚烫的唇瞬间融化了个干净。

但这次与之后所有的亲吻都不同，随着花瓣被揉碎在唇齿间，影山觉得自己的心脏也被对方紧紧攥在了掌心里，让他几欲窒息却又难以逃离。

影山不敢再继续想下去了。

回忆是个很玄妙的东西，这些年来他孑然一身时尚且能以过去的快乐取暖，而如今那个只能在入梦时奢望相见的人就在自己身旁，真真切切，看得见摸得着，他却忽然有些胆怯了。

似乎是现实毫不留情地撕开了回忆的疤痕，终于裸露出了鲜血直流的伤口，疼得影山无法控制地想起他们猝不及防的分离。

他用力晃了晃脑袋试图赶走这些混乱而不快的想法，及川一只手插着兜满脸轻松地走在他身前半步左右。影山不知道他要往哪儿去，只是下意识地迈开步子跟了上去。

影子在地上重叠交错，和他们疏离的距离不同，影山垂眸注视着地面，仿佛是他们的影子在牵手。

恍惚之间，影山已经不由自主地伸出了手，就在即将触碰到的前一秒，他的视线落在及川的手指上，忽然敏锐地发现了什么。

无名指上有一枚银戒。

影山若无其事地收回手，手里的冰淇淋缓慢地融化着，啪嗒一声滴落在地上，留下一滩白色的刺眼污痕。

好久不见。

最终还是及川先开了口，毫无新意的一句话。他笑眯眯地盯着沉默低头的影山，伸手揉了揉那柔顺的黑发。

嗯。影山仍然低着头发出闷闷的单音节，头顶传来熟悉又陌生的触感让他僵硬得一动不敢动，干燥的掌心传来令人安心的温度，让他一瞬间鼻酸得想要落泪。

然而他还是憋住了，有一搭没一搭地应付着及川的话，脑海里却忍不住一遍又一遍地回放着刚才的影像——银色的戒指，修长的无名指，镶嵌得严丝合缝，在阳光下反射着温润的光芒。

其实影山也不是不能理解，毕竟都是三十多岁的人了，有个伴儿是再正常不过的事。谁也不再是年少轻狂的时候，谁也没有义务与责任非要停在原地，毕竟他们都有各自的路要走。

这一点他们早在当年分开时就一清二楚，他现在又何必在这里庸人自扰，将自己困在回忆里做着无谓地挣扎。

但影山的情绪多多少少还是受到了些打击，他低着头沉默地听着及川说着不咸不淡的日常，风拂过时吹起落花与乱絮，他还站在原地发呆，眼前的人忽然猝不及防地上前了半步，将本就微妙的距离拉近得更为暧昧。

影山下意识地想要后退。这样不好。他盯着对方手上那枚刺眼的戒指，心想。

然而他还来不及动，及川已经抬起手，轻轻地从他发顶摘下了一枚花瓣。

他愣愣地看着及川就那么反复把玩着那小小一片花瓣，不知在想些什么，也不说话，只有眼角眉梢流露出些许掩藏不住的温柔笑意。

影山有点想逃了，他不擅长应对这样久别重逢的尴尬局面，他无法预估及川的一举一动，这种不安与慌乱让他下意识想要重新拉开安全距离，缩回属于他自己的世界里。

及川抓紧了他的手腕。

掌心的温度透过紧密相贴的皮肤传递到影山流动的血液里，他一时竟有些身体不听使唤似的无法动弹。

见他并未抗拒，及川稍稍松了些劲儿，指尖一点点抚过他的手背，也抚过他疯狂跳动的脉搏，最后强硬地掰开他紧紧攥住的拳，终于掌心相贴，十指交错而握。

这算什么意思？

无名指处那坚硬的圆环硌得影山生疼，是因为十指连心吗，不然他怎么心脏也抽疼得厉害？

影山用尽全身最后一点力气挣开了那只手，几乎是落荒而逃般头也不回地离开了。

 

（下）  
影山在哭，他很久没有哭得这么凶了，从眼眶到鼻头都红通通的，糟糕可怜得不像话。

他觉得自己现在像是在做梦，一个长长的、永远不会清醒的梦，梦里及川依然温柔地亲吻着他的眉眼与嘴唇，将他胸前的乳肉舔咬得水光潋滟，他们光裸的身体不分彼此地紧贴交缠在一起，他被及川狠狠地操开到最深处，对方咬着他的耳垂说爱他，手指却模仿着性交的动作在他口中进出，夹着他柔软的舌把玩。

影山说不出话，只能低声地呜咽着发出意义不明的音节，他全身轻飘飘地使不上力气，只能下意识地攀附着眼前这具温柔的身体。欢愉来得太不真实，仿佛身上每一寸皮肤都不再属于他自己，但肠道深处对方胀大的性器却又无比真切地宣告着这场性爱的存在。他被及川插得直抽气，对方已经射过一次了，却仍不知疲倦地再次分开他的双腿，抵在他湿得一塌糊涂的穴口，将快要争先恐后流出来的精液重新堵了回去。

屋外狂风将窗户吹得吱呀作响，他们激烈的动作折腾得床也吱呀作响。好像不应该是这样的，影山已经没有精力再去思考自己究竟是怎么稀里糊涂滚到及川床上了。时间往前倒拨一点，他们应该还相安无事地坐在及川家的餐厅吃饭；如果再往前，他们应该沉默而尴尬地并肩走在街上。

如果继续倒退回他与及川这次遇见的起点，应该是在北川第一。

他没想到能再在北川第一的球场上见到及川，毕竟上一次他因为一枚戒指便慌得手足无措地逃跑了，对于再次重逢，他还没有做好足够的心理准备。

好在只是受教练所托，简单地和初中生们打一场友谊赛，毕竟也是国家队出来的，这场比赛对于影山而言仅仅算个热身。

他微微起了一层薄汗，冲后辈们摆摆手就要离开，出门时顺便撩起衣服下摆擦了擦汗，迎面便撞上了大剌剌杵在门口的及川。

“辛苦啦，飞雄。”及川眯着眼冲他笑，顺势伸手扶着他的胳膊以免他一个踉跄摔倒，看着颇为绅士的模样，目光却丝毫不加掩饰地往他裸露的腹肌上飘。

影山警惕地往后退了半步，理好衣服疏离地点点头：“又见面了，及川前辈。”

及川没再说话，影山也不想再多纠缠，抬脚便走，谁知刚没迈出去半步，身后那个人便紧跟了上来。

像个甩不掉的麻烦，影山加快速度，他也加快速度，影山停下来他也就停下来，影山竭力忽视对方的存在，闷着头大跨步往前走，心里却不由得对这似曾相识的情景感到有几分好笑。

从前也是这样的，只是角色调转，永远走在前面的是及川，在后边不知疲倦追赶的，是他。

直到他终于到了家门口，依然目不斜视地掏出钥匙开门，进屋，反手就要关上大门的前一秒——及川终于出手，挡在了他面前。

影山这才肯缓缓抬起眼皮多给一个眼神，依然谨慎而冷漠，却又不说话，就那么安静地站在原地等待及川的下文。

耳边轻轻一阵叹息，及川终于开口，语气中带着几分自嘲与无奈：“你不想跟我谈谈吗，飞雄？”

有什么可谈的呢，他影山飞雄又不是拿得起放不下的人。影山恼怒地想着，等他意识到时，心里想的话已经全部脱口而出了。

然而及川只是笑笑，像是并不在意他幼稚的反抗，甚至伸手安抚似的拍了拍他的手背，“要来我家吗？”

他用的问句，语气中却是无可反驳的肯定。

影山沉默了很久，他闭了闭眼，一片黑暗中他的脑海里仍然能清晰映出及川的模样，笑得眉眼弯弯，安静地等待着他的答复。

他还是点了头。

他从来没办法拒绝及川。

 

及川家很整洁，影山跟在后边进门时一眼就瞥见摆在电视柜上的婚纱照，及川依然笑得温柔，一如世俗意义上的好丈夫那样。但他还没来得及看清那位女子的容貌，及川已经顺手将相框翻了过来倒在桌面上。

“随便坐。”及川随手往沙发上指了指，又看了看表，“饿了吧，我先去做饭。”

这会儿倒不着急要和他谈谈了。

影山有点懵地看着及川钻进了厨房，有点搞不清对方的意思。他好像从来就不擅长这样的事。他其实有一肚子的话想问及川，却又在对方过于若无其事的态度面前统统都给堵了回去。他只好拘谨地端坐在沙发上，小心翼翼地打量着这个温馨的小屋，这个他不曾踏入过的，独属于现在的及川的世界。

茶几上随意摆着及川的电脑，大概是出门时匆匆忙忙忘了关，百无聊赖的影山凑过去晃了晃鼠标，跳出来的密码界面让他一愣。

人越是被阻挡在外，越是急于想要知道什么。出于莫名其妙的好奇心，影山做贼心虚地瞥了一眼厨房，确认对方一时半会儿没空理他后，思索了几秒，输入了及川的生日。

果不其然报了错，想想也是，现在这个年头还拿生日当密码的大概除了傻白甜就是缺根筋。

影山迟疑了一会儿，有些犹豫地输入了自己的生日。

还是不对。

他再次清空，这次，输入了他和及川在一起那一天的日期。

如果他没记错的话，他们在一起时及川各大社交账号的密码都是这个日期，顶多再加上几个英文字母，要么是他的名字缩写要么是自己自己的，总归只有那几种可能。 

然而他把所有能想到的组合都试了一遍仍然无果，影山有点泄气了。那还能有什么？难道是他妻子的生日吗？还是说他们的结婚纪念日？那他就真的不知道了，毕竟那是他无从知晓也不曾参与，及川回归正轨的好人生。

他有些自嘲地笑了一声，摇摇头，又撒气似的噼里啪啦敲了一串数字进去。

他们分手的那一天，但仍然不是正确答案。

影山丧气地按下删除键，刚删掉最后一位，像是忽然想起什么似的，他的手猛地僵住了。

他僵持了很久，直到盯着电脑屏幕盯到眼睛干涩想流泪，他才终于手指发抖地按下了最后一个键。

屏幕亮了起来，他答对了。

正确答案是，他们分手的前一天，也是他们第一次做爱的那天。

及川是故意的。

故意邀请他过来说要认真谈谈，故意将他一个人扔在客厅里，故意让他发现上锁的电脑，故意让他在绞尽脑汁想密码的过程中，一步步走进挖好的陷阱。

意识到这一点的瞬间，影山猛地转过头，及川就那么靠在餐桌旁望着他，笑得眼角弯弯像只狐狸。  
桌上已经摆好了热腾腾的咖喱。

影山全身僵硬，一步步地往餐桌移，他不知道及川站在那边看着他解密看了多久，但他知道也许现在他更应该夺门而出，但当他迟疑的脚步突然停止，影山犹疑不定地望着及川又望向门口，对方忽然开了口。

“过来，飞雄。”

他从来没办法拒绝及川。

于是他像提线木偶一般被操纵着脚步向及川靠近，一步两步，最后终于站定，他半仰起脸盯着及川，对方眼里噙着意料之中的笑意，俯身就要吻他。

“我……”影山终于听到自己艰涩的声音，发抖得不正常，“我们不应该——”

“嘘——”及川打断了他的话，食指抵在他颤抖的唇瓣中间，隔着手指轻轻落下一个吻，“我以为你答应来我家的时候，就该知道我是什么意思。”

“你不想我吗？飞雄。”及川的手缓缓下滑，掐着他的腰往自己胯上摁，“我很想你。” 

 

被及川箍着腰插进来时，影山疼得一个抽气差点没昏过去，多年未经采撷的后穴紧致得如同处子之身，他惊讶于及川竟然还能翻出管ky来给他做扩张，抹了满手混杂着肠液与润滑液的黏糊糊液体，手指在他身体里畅通无阻，甚至轻抚着他内壁的褶皱。

后入的姿势进得格外的深，劈裂般的疼痛感让影山无可避免地想起他们第一次做爱的场景，也许是早已知道即将到来的别离，那晚及川做得格外地狠，翻来覆去将他折腾得昏了过去，直到他终于从影山身体里退出来，已经被操开得合不拢的穴口还在缓缓往外流着他射进去的精液。

第二天醒来，除了空荡荡的床铺，及川只给他留了一张字条。

——祝你有一个好人生，飞雄。

 

影山一度以为没了及川的生活是他无法承受之痛，但也终究只是他以为。后来这段感情终于也算结了疤，影山也逐渐明白，当初面对流言蜚语与世俗压力，及川的激流勇退不是懦弱，他只是提前看到了结局。

他们顶着压力继续在一起，谁先崩溃无非是时间问题，不如好聚好散。这一切影山都能理解，但这并不代表他在再次见到及川时能冷静处理自己的情绪，这向来不是他所擅长的。

他现在在及川的家里，扑面而来是陌生的气息，陌生的房间，连及川发根的洗发露香味都是陌生的，只有及川嵌在他身体里的那根形状是熟悉的，及川亲吻爱抚的动作是熟悉的，及川叫他名字时的温柔笑意是熟悉的。

影山死死环着及川的脖子，手臂还在微微的颤抖，他低喘着迎来了又一次高潮，与此同时及川也又一次射在了里面。

他浑身都湿漉漉的，分不清是谁的汗液黏在身上，及川轻握着他的脚踝吻他同样湿了大片的腿根，也不管还在微微瑟缩着大张开的穴口正汩汩往外淌着白浊。他被整个捞进及川怀里拥抱着，交换着体温，也一遍又一遍地交换着亲吻。

影山忽然想起不久前他曾见队友看的一部美剧，世界末日来临前的狂风暴雨，女巫和猎巫人在风雨飘摇的小屋里，在狭窄的床底热烈地亲吻，拥抱，做爱。*

大概他自己就是那技艺拙劣的猎巫人，反被迷了心智丢盔卸甲。

他从来没办法拒绝及川，没办法拒绝对方的告白与亲吻，没办法拒绝对方的离开，甚至没办法拒绝对方昭然若揭的背德的欲望。

但至少此刻他能做到的，是让及川完完全全属于他一个人，哪怕只有一个晚上。

于是影山歪过头去亲吻及川抚在他侧脸的那只手，唇舌润湿了手腕和掌心，连指根都被暧昧地舔舐干净，一点点往上，忽然触到了那个坚硬冰凉的银环。

影山顿住了一秒。

只一秒，舌尖便不再犹豫地抵上那枚银戒，牙齿并用笨拙地舔咬了半天才将那圆环给取下来。

那枚银戒被舌尖包裹得湿淋淋的，影山一歪头，“啪嗒”一声，从口中吐出的戒指骨碌碌在地板上滚了一圈，安静地躲进了角落深处。

他撑起身子扒开自己还在流水的小穴，将及川半硬的性器再次吞了进去。 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> * 《好兆头/Good Omens》里的剧情，顺便卖个安利，真的hin好看


End file.
